


From A to Z

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, These are fun to do, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompted collection of short stories from various time periods of the Inquisition I've gathered, and finally decided to post.<br/>From embarassing bar talk to swimming in a pond, these subjects can get pretty out of the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A groom's thoughts as he watches his bride walk up the aisle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mother for buying me a book of writing prompts.  
> All written and posted directly from my phone, please tell me of any formatting issues.

Romulus stood by the Grand Cleric, in his best fineries. 

The entirety of Skyhold was gathered to witness the event at hand. He squeezed his palms, holding them gingerly, gracefully, in front of his body. He could see his sister smirking in the crowd, knowing the extent of his anxiety, but also giddy with excitement, despite herself. It seemed like hours before Cassandra appeared at the back of the hall.

Romulus looked quickly to the floor as he saw her approach, and slowly but surely lifted his head, taking in every inch of her. A modest gown, Nevarran style, hung from her shoulders, and a thick cape of lions' fur hit the floor.

She was beautiful.

His mind began racing. He imagined the first time they'd met, so many years ago, arguing about his sister and how she was falsely accused of causing The Breach. He imagined when they first planned troop movements together, and from that day on consulted each other in the matter without fail. He thought about when he caught her eating the nectar from honeysuckle in the garden one night. He thought about when he'd gotten injured badly on a bandit hunt, and how she had stayed next to him every day until he got better, tracing his scars that had healed long ago. He thought about the banned book of love poetry they read to each other, and how they had made love that night. He remembered how afraid he had been at the thought of losing her to the Archdemon, to Corypheus, or to the Chantry.

She reached the front of the aisle.

He held his wife-to-be's hands in his.

Romulus stopped thinking.


	2. "When everything changes in a second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting these way out of order of when I wrote them, but whatever.

It was late at night.

Above Skyhold, a pale full moon shone into Sera's windows. Strangely, it kept her awake. She sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes as she yawned deeply. She winced, placing a hand on her lower chest, wishing the pain would ease and let her fight again.

She wasn't the only one too injured to fight. After Asala had taken her, Cassandra, and Bull out to kill the Emprise du Lion high dragons back-to-back-to-back, they had all come home with rather nasty gashes. 

Sera's entire chest was bruised from when a tail had slammed into her. Bull got away with a dislocated shoulder after barely avoiding what could have been a life-ending strike to his head. Cassandra had three large claw wounds on her back where the dragon had tore through her armor. Those had to be stitched, even with healing magic. Asala, however...

Sera sighed. She supposed she should visit her, even this late. She hated seeing Asala on that stupid cot--her bandages more than likely bled through, her bare arms covered in spiderwebs and sticky herbs. 

Sera slipped on her shoes, trying to push those thoughts out of her head. She slipped out of the almost-empty tavern (a few young conscripts sat at a table, drinking and gossiping), and made her way to the infirmary next to the training dummies. 

Cassandra and Asala were placed in cots next to each other. The only difference between the two is that Cassandra was up, peering at Sera from behind her book, while Asala remained as still as stone.

Sera knelt next to her lover's bed, stroking her white hair gently, and Cassandra went back to her book. Sera pushed back tears, trying not to think of what might happen should she never wake up. Asala's eyes had been closed since they came back.

They would never close the breach, never save the world together. They'd never go to sny more fancy Orlesian parties, Asala to impress and Sera to distress. No more shared baths, no more sex, no more roof-time. No more cookies, or Honey Tongue, or arguing.

When Sera stopped thinking, she found her face damp with tears, and a larger hand strongly holding onto hers. She looked over at Cassandra, who squeezed the elves hand in reassurance, and gave a small hopeful nod.

In a second, the moonlight was shrouded by clouds, the smell of fresh bread wafted through the air, and the only thing Sera could see in the darkness she was left in was the faint green glow on her lover's hand, and the soft shine that reflected in the Qunari's glassy eyes.

Sera gasped, choked on a sob, and called for the surgeon.

Her eyes had opened.


	3. "I am the place in which something has occured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kind of ridiculously proud of the romanticism in this...

She held Asala's calloused hand tightly, coaxing her through the last fleeting moments of pleasure. Her back arched, her body shook, then, as quickly as it had came, it was gone. She was still, her nose lightly brushing against Sera's. The only noise between them were their soft breaths that collided in an invisible harmony. Their grip on each others hands loosened, and Sera pressed the back of her hand to Asala's flushed cheeks, the pale hand a stark contrast to her lover's freckled skin. 

Sera had always joked about her bronzed tone mimicking the sky when it was a fading yellow-orange, and a few giddy stars would poke out from behind the facade of sunset.

Sera eased herself away from Asala, and walked to the balcony, propping open the glass doors to let the cool breeze kiss her skin.

She sighed, looking over the entirety of Skyhold. 

"Damn," Sera commented, sweeping her bangs from her slicked forehead, "I never really though'ta look out these damned things." She traced the horizon, the belt of stars speckled across a vast sky. She caressed the slopes of the mountains, and imagined the river running dry.

"What the view...," she said quietly, leaning a hip on the railing and she crossed her arms.

She heard Asala get up from the bed, tossing the feathered pillow she had under the small of her back aside. "Not as great as the one I'm getting right now," Asala teased, although both were much too tired to go for another round. 

She grabbed a washcloth from the basin in front of her looking glass, softly wiping the sweat from her body. She then moved to do the same to Sera, taking hold of her waist with one hand, pinky half-heartedly caressing the elf's pokey hip bone. Sera sighed at the sensation.

Asala threw the washcloth over her shoulder as Sera turned her attention back to the sky. The other half. She regretfully retreated from her lover and walked to a very specific place on the balcony to see it, and everytime she did it, she wished to turn and see it just... missing. Gone as if nothing had happened in the first place.

An anger and fear like no other filled her as she stared into the hole in the sky.

"Fuck. This." She said coldly, to no one in particular. "It's all about this sky. That war. What about the little people?" She turned to Asala ferociously, "How many have died, stuck in the middle of this shite?"

Sera's expression faltered as she saw Asala looking guilty into the distance, watching the soft puffs of smoke that billowed from her scouts' campfires.

Her voice broke, "Buckles... I don't mean to... fuck." She cursed under her breath.

"No... it's okay. You've every right to be angry, every right to despise the decisions we make for some unforseeable 'greater good'," Asala said as she strode over, confidence filling her every step. She took Sera's frail and cold hand in her own. 

"What I told you when we first met? That we need doubters like you? I meant it. With every breath we take people will die. Doubters show us what we need to improve, show us what the people--your people--think of us. I want you to be angry. Hate this war, fuck the damn sky. But don't be mad at this Inquisition. Be mad at Corypheus, at the radicals in the templar-mage conflict. Never forget whose side you're on."

Sera watched the fire dance in the flecks of gold in her lover's eyes. Whether it was the heat in the qunari's voice, the way she had touched her, or just damned stupidity, she didn't care. The warmth of their kiss spread across their faces, warming the cold winter night, and something in both of their hearts shifted.

Skyhold's towers watched their every shift, and their banners flapped in the whistling wind. The smell of fresh bread wafted in the air--So they were already preparing for breakfast!

As the sun broke through the mountains and spilled onto the large steel gate of their fortress, the only phrase that could be derived from the view was:

"I am the place in which something has occured."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few of these lined up. Don't worry!


End file.
